thecerverfandomcom-20200214-history
New Hancock
New Hancock, sometimes abbreviated NH, was the direct replacement of the World I town, Hancock. Founded 5 days after the new World had started, New Hancock was, again, founded by 412maksim in a pine forest after clearing out loads of dirt and stone. New Hancock remained the largest town on World II for basically the entire history of the World. After a small village was established, fellow New Hancock residents Keenan and Strobel helped develop the land that included the subway system, library, mines, prison, et cetera. New Hancock also hosts a grand arena built by The_Fly_Ninja along with a shopping mall, two subway terminals, a giant freighter boat, and many other smaller scale buildings. New Hancock is generally noted as the Spawn Town of World II. Even though the Staff didn't have an initial hand in building it, unlike Spahn, New Spahn and CErverton, New Hancock's status as a spawn town is largely due to its close proximity to the spawn point. Mayorship Unlike almost every town in all three Worlds, (save CErverton in World III) New Hancock held elections regularly, and had a handful of different mayors, listed below: *412maksim *Period of Joint-Mayorship (412maksim, Keenan, Strobel, Ninja, Eagle, etc) *The_Fly_Ninja *Tadg30 *HazMatt94 *The_Fly_Ninja Building Index *412maksim's House * AnonymousPepper's House * bradleyb916's House * Chernoblia (site of TheCErverBox episode 3, torn down several days after filming) * Christmas Tree * Christ Tower by 412maksim * Cisco's House * Cobble Generator by The_Fly_Ninja * Concert Hall by Tadg30 * Fleet Outpost Alpha by Eagle * Fleet Warehouse by Eagle * Friend1y's House * Gallows * Greenhouse * Hall of Pain by Tadg30 * Hancock Animal Pasture * Hell Church * Kontaz7's House * KuramaFox's Boat * Legion Outpost by GameSultan * Library of Hancock * Mega Wheat Farm * Meth Lab by The_Fly_Ninja * New Hancock Jail by 412maksim * New Hancock Arena by The_Fly_Ninja * North Subway Terminal by TSoM1959 * Pagoda by Friend1y * PezXCore's House * Public Mine * RStrobel89Army's House * Salvation Army * Sheep Farm by The_Fly_Ninja * Shenanigans135's House *Shopping Mall by 412maksim *South Subway Terminal by TSoM1959 * Taddy's Pub by Tadg30 * The_Fly_Ninja's Birch House *Town Hall 1.0 by The_Fly_Ninja *Town Hall 2.0 by Tadg30 * Town Pool *Sheep Farm by The_Fly_Ninja * United CErver Organization HQ by AlexTurbo * waffles11's Shack * Zeppelin by HazMatt94 Video Footage New Hancock had a decent amount of screentime on the CErver Let's Play videos. *It is the sole location of Episode 1: Pilot, though it doesn't appear, as the video is audio-only *It appears for a little while from 1:00 to 2:02 in Episode 2: The Enderdragonborn *A portion of the town is seen throughout the entirety of Episode 3: Chernobia *It appears briefly in the beginning of Episode 6: X) Games from 00:31 to 1:40 *It is the sole location of Episode 10.5: The Tad Incident *A small tour of the town is available in World II: An Abridged Documentary from 00:33 to 02:45 Download Info When downloading World II, users will actually spawn in the 2nd Church of Hancock. Fire Risk Several locations in New Hancock will be vulnerable to burning down if the open flames are not put out quick enough. *bradleyb916's house *Brad's Casino *Tadg30's house *New Hancock Gallows *Portions of Fleet Outpost Alpha *Portions of the Fleet Warehouse *Portions of Kontaz7's house 2013-05-25_00.33.42.png|Fleet Outpost Alpha. 2013-05-25_00.49.58.png|New Hancock Legion Outpost. 2013-05-25_00.50.13.png|1st New Hancock Arena. 2013-05-25_00.50.44.png|Town Hall. 2013-05-25_00.51.23.png|Hall of Pain. 2013-05-25_00.51.40.png|Friend1y's Pagoda. 2013-05-25_00.52.02.png|Maksim Tower and The Skyscraper. 2013-05-25_00.55.03.png|HazMatt94's Zeppelin. Trivia *New Hancock was about 6x the size of World I's Hancock by the time World II had ended. *In New Hancock's first sporting event, Keenan defeated Xanth4 in a fight to the death. Category:World II Category:Location Category:Town Category:Spawn Town